Forbidden Love Always Lasts
by k-kat13
Summary: Warning: this story is very OOC! Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and others are at Hogwarts over Winter break and are playing truth or dare and strip dreidel. What happens? And what if Lucius finds out? Danny and Brandon are original characters. RR. thx.
1. Default Chapter

Hey. This is my first shot at writing a story so I hope you like it. Danny and Brandon are characters that I made up. They are both in seventh year with everyone except Ginny. Hermione and Draco are heads…surprise, surprise. I know this doesn't work but Maria, Blaise, Ron and Danny are prefects. I am not sure if there is a Maria in the book but for now that is Justin's girlfriend. I have the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th chapters written but they are not typed up and I have exams so I don't know when they will be up but that's enough. Also, this is really OOC so if u don't like OOC stories don't read it. You can read the story now. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle (Da): I can't wait for winter break.

Hermione (He): I know. No work or classes for 3 weeks. But come on, you've only been here a few months. You have no right to complain.

Da: I don't care, I just wish today were over and we could party. Speaking of parties, who are you going to the dance with?

He: I'm just going with your brother…you didn't know that yet?

Da: No I didn't. Wait. Do you like him?

He: Not as more than a friend but he knows that. What about you?

Da: Well, Blaise and Justin both asked me but I said no.

He: So wait a sec, you're not going to have a date? You're kidding me.

Da: I'm going to have a date. I'm just still waiting.

He: Who for?

Da: I haven't a clue.

He: Well, I have to get to potions; if I'm even a minute late he'll take like 50 points off. See you later Danny.

Da: I know what you mean. See you later Mione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I can't believe how lucky she is. Perfect looks, perfect brother, almost as good of grades as me, all the teachers like her, all the guys love her. G-d. Then there's me; bookworm Hermione Granger. I'm going to the dance with just a friend. Great, now I have to sit through potions._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Snape (Sn): (sarcastically) Ms. Granger. Glad to see you could take time out of your extremely busy schedule to come to class. 1 minute late. 50 points off Gryffindor.

He:  (whispering) Well, someone's in a bad mood today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~120 minutes later~_

_ Finally, potions is over. I need something to eat._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

He: Fruity fruitcake. Hello Dobby. Can I just have something quick to eat?

Dobby (Do): of course. Does Ms. Hermoine like string cheese?

He: yes. Thank you Dobby. Goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_As I was walking through the hallway, nibbling on my cheese, I bumped into __Danny__._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Da: We are going to play truth or dare in the prefect room, come on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We gathered into the seemingly small room. I grabbed a pillow and settled on the floor. This was because Blaise and Draco were on the Slytherin couch, Justin and Maria Bliley on Hufflepuff, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all squeezed onto the Gryffindor couch and Danny, Lavender, and Parvati sitting on the Ravenclaw one. Then __Brandon__ walked in and sat on the armrest next to __Danny__._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Da: no, don't sit there.

Maria (M): Brandon, listen to your sister.

Da: yea, go sit with your date.

*gasp*

Da: Woops I didn't know that no one else knew.

Justin (J): Wait. You guys are going out? 

Brandon (Br): We're not, it's just that neither of us has a date to the dance so we are going with each other.

Parvati (P): That might change after the game

Br: Sure Parvati, whatever.

Da: I want to start! Can I start? Please.

Br: Sure, Danny

Da: Okay…Blaise.

Blaise (Bl): You just had to choose me, didn't you?

Da: Of course. Well, wait a sec. Let me get this straight. Justin, you are going out with Maria and Brandon, you are going to the dance with Hermione. Is that it?

He: yea.

Da: okay. Blaise, truth or dare.

Bl: Dare.

Da: Kiss Ginny

Bl: What?

Da: Kiss Ginny.

Bl: ummmmmmmmmm…okay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Blaise got up and walked over to Ginny. He leaned down and his lips brushed her. All of a sudden it turned passionate they kissed harder. She let his tongue find the way to her mouth and they fought for control. When they finally parted they were both out of breath._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Da: (whispering)I knew it.

Bl: What did you say?

Da: Nothing. It's your turn. Go.

Bl: Okay, Brandon truth or dare.

Br: Truth

Bl: You're boring. Fine, who do you like?

Br: ummmmmmmmmm…no one.

Bl: Yea right. It is now a truth twister. Draco move. Tie him down.

Br: What?!?!?!?!

Bl: Relax. We won't hurt you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Danny__ walked over to Blaise and whispered in his ear._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bl: Okay that'll work. Parvati, have fun.

Br: What the hell are you doing to me?

Bl: You've seriously never heard of a truth twister before?

Br: Seriously.

Bl: well, if you refuse to answer a truth, the rest of the group picks one person and that one person can do anything to you until you answer the question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So Parvati walked over and took off her shirt and jeans. Standing in her "kiss" bra and panties she climbed onto __Brandon__'s torso. With one knee on each side of his body she began unbuttoning his shirt with her teeth. He started turning red. She then started licking designs on his muscular chest. She licked her way up to his face. She licked his chin, then her lips, and then she slowly licked his lips. Parvati leaned in and kissed him and he lovingly kissed her back. When they pulled apart __Brandon__ practically yelled Parvati._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bl: Brandon, your turn.

Br: Draco, truth or dare.

Dr: Dare.

Br: Kiss the person you like most in this room.

Dr: You think I like anyone in this room! Are you crazy! Where have you been the past 6 years buddy! What the hell are you thinking! What drug are you on!

Br: Then kiss Hermione.

Dr: Kiss the mud blood?! KISS THE MUD BLOOD!!!!!!!!!

Br: Oooooooo…sounds like someone is scared.

Dr: I am not scared!!!!!!!!! Fine I'll kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Draco__ slowly walked over to where Hermione was laying on her stomach. He rolled her over and quickly kissed her but Hermione pulled him back in and they kissed again. Quietly he whispered in her ear and she happily nodded._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender (L): What's going on with you two?

He: Oh, nothing. Draco just asked me out.

Da: Yay!!!!!!!

Dr: Ron, truth or dare?

Ron (R): Dare?

Dr: (evil laugh) Lavender, come here and strip to your bra and panties. Now lay down on your back. Now Ron, you put one knee on either side of her waist and your elbows next to her shoulders, then lean your face in until it is about one inch from hers. Stay there for five minutes without moving. …dot…dot…dot…dot…dot…it's been four minutes. 

R: Screw this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Ron__ pushed hi lips onto Lavender's and they were soon very involved in a make out session._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

He: Ron? You can finish that after your turn is over.

R: Right. Harry, truth or dare?

Harry (Ha): Dare.

R: Danny come in here; Hermione, you too.

He: Why?

R: You'll see…okay. Danny, put on these black bra and panties. Get into the bubble bath and make sure you are completely covered with these magic bubbles that won't pop unless they are licked off. Then lay her on the bed.

He: Whatever.

R: okay, when you go in there, Danny will be completely covered from head to toe with bubbles. You have to lick every one of the bubbles off of her body. I'll be right back…she's ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Harry__ walked in and goggled. He went over to the bed and kneeled down in front of her. He started licking her feet and slowly moved up her leg. At mid-thigh he stopped and began the other leg. Again he stopped and skipped up to her stomach. Hermione watched on giggling. After her stomach he skipped up to her neck and sucked on it just long enough to leave a faint hicky He went down her arms and licked off her face leaving only her lips covered with bubbles. He finished licking the bubbles off her smooth soft skin and went back up to her lips, where they hungrily kissed. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ha: Do you guys mind if we showered real quick?

He: of course not, have fun…(wink, wink).

Ha: Justin, truth or dare?

J: truth.

Ha: Chicken.

J: I don't care.

Ha: Fine, you two have been together what…5 years?

J: Yea.

Ha: How far have you two gone.

J: All the way.

Ha: Okay.

Da: I'm tired.

He: Yeah, me too.

Dr: Come on, let's go to sleep sweetie. Hermione and I are in my room. 

He: Brandon and Parvati, you guys can go in my room but no funny stuff because it is my bed.

Dr: Okay, then Maria, Blaise, Ron, and Danny have their own rooms right? So it all works out. Good night.

Da: Night.

L: Nitey.

J: Night guys.

Thanks for reading this. Please review. I don't care if it is praise or criticism but please if you read it review. I don't care if it is anonymous or whatever. 

                        -kkat13


	2. Tradition

Here is the second chapter. Tell me what you think. Thank you soooooooooooooo much to my very first reviewer Undulate Desire. Also, Max is a real person and as far as I know he did make it up. So, just giving credit to him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

Dr: Come on, let's go to sleep sweetie. Hermione and I are in my room. 

He: Brandon and Parvati, you guys can go in my room but no funny stuff because it is my bed.

Dr: Okay, then Maria, Blaise, Ron, and Danny have their own room's right? So it all works out. Good night.

Da: Night.

L: Nitey.

J: Night guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everyone slept very peacefully. In the morning they all gathered in the common room but no one felt like going down to eat. So Mione dragged herself to the kitchen and asked Dobby to bring some food up. Once everyone was refreshed __Danielle__ turned back into her usual self._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Da: Guess what? Tonight is the first night of Hanukah! Brandon, we have to keep up the tradition!

Br: Danny, no!

Da: Why not? It's fun!

He: What in the world are you guys talking about?

J: Yeah. What tradition?

Br: Danny, don't say anything.

Da: We have to play strip dreidel!

He: Strip dreidel?

Da: Yeah. Strip dreidel. My friend Max made it up.

He: How do you play?

Da: Well, you spin the dreidel and there are four letters on it. In a regular dreidel game gimel, ג, means that you take everything. Hay, ה, means you take half, shin, —3;, means put one in, and nun, –4;, means you don't do anything. But in strip dreidel, gimel means you take off one thing, hay means you take off half a piece of clothing, shin is you put one thing back on, and nun means you don't do anything.Do you guys want to play?

J: That sounds cool.

Da: Okay. I'll go get my dreidel.

R: This sounds like fun.

La: Oh, shut up. Get your mind out of the gutter.

R: Why? That is what is going to happen.

La: oh, shut up.

Da: I'm back

M: that little thing is a dreidel?

Da: Yeah. I go first! Aw man. I got nun.

He: Oh well, my turn…hay.

_Hermione took her arms out of her sleeves._

Dr: My turn, give me that. Gimel.

He: Take off your shirt Draco.

Dr: Sure sweetie.

Bl: Whatever…hay.

Blaise slipped his pants down to his knees revealing black boxers with dragons on them.

G: oooooooo…I like dragons. I get to go now. Nun. O man. O well, here Maria.

M: I got…nun too. Uggggggggh.

J: hay…ummmmmmmm…I'll do what Hermione did. Okay, here Brandon.

Br: o grate. Gimel. I'm taking off my shirt.

P: o goody. Let me see…hay. Ill do what mione did too.

La: …I got nun…gosh.

R: (nervously) gimel…

La: take your shirt off.

R: right.

Ha: Gimel. I'm taking my shirt off too. 

Da: my turn again! Hay!

_Danny slipped down her skirt to just below the knees, showing off her blood red panties._

He: gimel. I'll take my skirt off.

Dr: oooooooo…awwwww man. Nun.

He: Its okay honey.

Bl: hay again.

_He slipped his pants the rest of the way off._

G: hay…

_Instead of taking her arms out of her sleeves she rolled it up so you could see her toned stomach and gold bra._

M: nun again!

J: that's okay Maria. We'll just get dressed "the long way"…bye.

M: bye guys.

Ha: bye Justin.

Br: well then, I guess it's my turn. Gimel. The next thing is the pants I guess.

P: Brandon sugar…do you work out?

Br: Its your turn.

P: You look like you do. Okay. I got nun. Damnit.

La: Hay, at least its something. I'll just do what Ginny did.

R: gimel again.

_And __Ron__ slowly did the same thing that __Brandon__ had done, leaving him in his red and gold boxers._

Ha: I got gimel too.

Da; Third time around people. Gimel! Finally.

Danny slipped her shirt off.

He: nun.

Dr: darn…gimel.

He: nice boxers sweetie.

Bl: crap. I got nun.

G: that's okay. I got gimel.

_Ginny gracefully slid her skirt off revealing matching gold silk panties._

Br: Uhhhhhh…nun…(cough, cough)…

Da: that's not nun Brandon!, you should know that! That's gimel!

Br: shit. Pardon m for not wanting to strip in front of my sister. I always won the games back home. Whatever.

_As __Brandon__ slipped down his boxers he pulled Parvati onto his lap to cover himself. _

P: ooooooooooooo…my turn…I got nun. 

La; I got hay. I'll just finish taking my shirt off.

R: ummmmm…I got hay…ummmmmmmmm…I'll just roll my boxers up.

La; party pooper.

R: sorry honey, maybe later.

Ha: Well, I got gimel.

_Harry__ awkwardly did the same thing s __Brandon__ but with __Danny__ and kissed her lightly._

Da: gosh sweetie…cheater (she said in a teasing tone)

Ha: I don't care.

Da: Well, I got gimel too. I'll take of the rest of my shirt and I'll pull down the straps on my bra.

He: my turn…gimel…I'll finish my shirt and then I'll take off the straps on my bra.

Dr: nice. I get gimel too. 

_He slowly pulled down his boxers without any care to privacy._

He: I didn't know that your feet were that big…

Bl: I got gimel. Are you sure this isn't rigged.

Da: it can't be…some people have gotten hay and nun.

La: I'm not complaining. 

G: well, I got hay…so the shirt comes off.

Br: ummmmmmmmmmmm…I'm out…its Parvati's turn.

P: I get gimel. I'll take off my skirt.

La: omg…I got gimel!

_Scoots behind __Ron__, takes off her bra and envelops __Ron__ in her arms._

R: I got gimel too. I have to finish taking off my boxers.

_He swings lavender onto his lap with her chest on his and they kiss._

Ha: well, I'm out too. I think its only girls now…wait…no…Blaise is still in.

Da: MY TURN MY TURN! Hay!

_She slowly unclasped her bra and turned to hug __Harry_.__

He: I got gimel too. Ill slip off my panties.

_Draco__ lay down on his back and Hermione lay on top of him._

Dr: here Blaise.

Bl: whatever. Gimel…that finishes me off.

_Ginny slipped onto his lap and kissed him._

G: My turn. I got gimel!

_She slipped off her bra. Blaise wrapped his arm around her chest and he lovingly squeezed and held her breasts. Ginny groaned in reply._

Br: go, Parvati.

P: How about we just take the hint from Draco and Hermione and take a little "nap".

Br: That sounds good.

P: I knew it would.

Dr: will you guys leave already?

G: Same rooms as yesterday?

He: Sure, whatever. Just go. Bye…finally, we're alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And just so you know, all of the dreidel spins are real. My friend and I sat there and spun the dreidel like 40 times without getting shin. Amazing huh? So review. I'll post more as soon as I can.


	3. The big L word

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for the whole story because I am too lazy to remember to do it in the other chapters. I do not own any of these characters. Danny and Brandon are original characters but as one of my readers so KINDLY pointed out I do not own them.

A/N - has anyone ever been to a trial? I have never been to one but I need to know like the order of who gets called up to the stand and stuff like that because I'm using it in the 10th chapter. So if anyone can help me out please review with the info. I would really appreciate it. Thx.

Okay.before I start the third chapter I'd like to answer some of my reviewers.

malfoygranger4eva - thx so much.  

Katie - I don't mind flames when they are about something important that will actually help me in writing the story. But, no one, I repeat, no one has the right to flame me yet about the plot! There are only two chapters up! So, shut up and read.

Annie - I'll try to update whenever I can but I have homework and I don't have chapters 4-10 typed up now, but as soon as I do I'll post them.

life_mysteries18 - thank you very much for the information but I really couldn't care less and I don't feel like growing up. I am perfectly fine with how I am now. Also, this is not school and never will be so I really couldn't care less about my grammar. If you want to go rite a perfect little love novel with all the right grammar and spelling and crap you have fun but that is not what I am trying to do. I am trying to write a story that the majority will appreciate. If you happen to be the minority then that is your problem. And by the way, you should not say the lords name in vain. It's a commandment. 

Karis - I'm glad that someone appreciates my hard work. 

Miss kiss kiss - there's a little more in this chapter but it's not going to be all that graphic cuz I'm not really gud at that. 

Gabby - thanks gabby. You're the greatest. 

pixie-dust2525 - thank you very much. I'm happy that you like it.

Undulate Desire - thank you especially to my very first reviewer. I'll write when I can.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

_P: How about we just take the hint from __Draco__ and Hermione and take a little "nap"._

_Br: That sounds good._

_P: I knew it would._

_Dr: will you guys leave already?_

_G: Same rooms as yesterday?_

_He: Sure, whatever. Just go. Bye.finally, we're alone._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr: Have I told you that I loved you lately?

He: No. (Pretending to mope)

Dr: Hermione, I love you with all my heart. (So OOC)

He: I love you too Draco.

He kissed her tenderly and her arms came up around his neck. He pulled away for a moment and kissed a trail downwards between her breasts to her naval. He pecked little circles around her nipples and then softly sucked on them. He went back up and kissed her on the lips. He parted her mouth slightly to let his tongue slip in and they kissed passionately. He again pulled away and looked deep in Hermione's eyes. She said yes through her beautiful eyes and he started slipping in slowly. Hermione groaned with delight, pulled him in quickly and they kissed deeply. As he went deeper she whispered in his ear "faster" he soon reached his climax. (ppl writing stories always make sex seem like such a wonderful thing but if you go and ask 10 ppl if they enjoy having sex, half of them will say no. keep in mind though that 83% of statistics are made up on the spot) He pulled out and Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep. Though he was extremely tired, he carried Hermione to her bed, lay her down, and lay down next to her. He slipped his arm around her and fell into an unrestful sleep.

***********----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***************

Lu: Draco Malfoy how could you! You are to become a deatheater and you soil your blood with that of a mudblood! What were you thinking?!

Dr: I love her Lucius.

Lu: What the hell! She has a spell on you.

He tried everything he knew of to get spells off but nothing changed.

Lu: You have not been put under a spell! *he said his voice roaring with rage.*

Dr: No, I love her.

Lu: Never!

All of a sudden Draco felt electrified as the crucio curse coursed through his veins reaching out to every part of his body and pulling him into the blinding pain.

***********----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***************

He: Draco! Draco! What's wrong? Are you okay? You were shaking and squirming like crazy.

Dr: I'm fine. It was just a dream.

He: What happened?

Dr: My father.

Hermione gasped.

He: No.

Dr: He found out about you and me and put me under crucio. I am afraid for you.

He: Don't be. I'll be okay, but I couldn't live without you. If anything happens to you.

Dr: but how will we keep this from my father? Parvati and Lavender know.

He: We could erase their memory.

Dr: That would be hard to just erase the memories with me and you together.

He: But we have to try.

Dr: Definitely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this is really short but it will have to do. I'll update as soon as possible but my mom got mad at me for putting out my email and screen name so don't aim me or email me. It should be off the site soon but it can take up to 24 hours, so I don't know when I'll update. 

Until then, 

K-kat13


	4. important author's note

Listen, I'm really sorry you guys but I wont b able to post for a while cuz I lost my notebook at school. So…keep reviewing and I don't know when ill b back


End file.
